A Moment in Time
by TheGoldenTrio333
Summary: Remember that one-shot I mentioned in "Spur of the Moment"? You know, the one I said turned into "Spur of the Moment"? Have you ever wondered what it had been? Well, here it is. Harry Potter visits Severus Snape after the final battle, approaching him for the past and, possibly, for a future.


**A/N: Have any of you been wondering about that one-shot I mentioned all throughout _Spur of the Moment_, the one-shot that _started_ it all? Yes, I actually kept it. It's short and I'm not sure of the quality but I thought you guys might be interested in reading the beginning of my longest novel ever. Check it out. :]**

Severus Snape's head snapped up from the horrible essays he was marking at the quiet knocking on his door. He glanced at the clock: midnight. Who would be visiting him at midnight? The knocking continued. Severus frowned at how quiet and hesitant it sounded. Several people knew where his private quarters were but none—well, mostly none—of them would be there at midnight.

Perhaps something had happened. Sure Voldemort had been dead for two months now, but there were still Death Eaters around. He looked down at his left forearm where the Dark Mark lay. It was faded and Severus believed it wouldn't be long before it was gone.

"Come in," Severus finally said to his caller. He turned back to an essay as the door quietly opened and clicked shut. "Have a seat," he added without looking up. He heard soft footsteps and saw someone sit in the chair adjacent to his spot on the sofa. He and his guest were silent as he finished the essay he was marking. After a few minutes, he put the essay down and looked at his guest.

Green eyes met his.

"Evening, sir," Harry Potter said quietly.

"Potter." Severus inclined his head slightly.

During the last year of the war, Harry's sixth year of school, they had had to work together. At first, nothing got done for they were always having a go at each other. After three weeks (and Dumbledore locking them in a room together for a day), they had finally settled all arguments and were able to work together. Okay, so they settled their arguments while locked in the room by one hesitant kiss…okay, two…three? Fine, a twenty minute make-out session.

However, they had sworn never to speak of it again. No, it had nothing to do with their school positions; Harry, a student and Severus, a professor. As long as it was consensual and each member was over sixteen, student-teacher relationships were all but given a 'congratulations' party. They were in the middle of a raging war and it was fully possible for one—it not both—of them to die. And one of them nearly had, while one did but came back.

After killing Voldemort for good in the Forbidden Forest, Harry had rushed to the Shrieking Shack where Severus was fighting for his life.

"It's okay, you're okay," Harry had said, tears pouring down his cheeks. "It's over. He's gone. You're free. You can live again. Just hold on, please."

They had both known Severus wouldn't make it. Severus had gathered what strength he had and pulled Harry into a soft kiss. Fresh tears followed the others as Harry pulled back and saw the first true, small smile on his professor's face.

"Goodbye, Harry," he had gasped.

"What? No, no. No, you'll be okay. No, please. Goddamn it, Severus! Don't you dare die on me!" Harry screamed and kissed his professor's bloody lips again. There was no response but he didn't stop. Oblivious to the blinding light surrounding them, Harry kissed his still professor, the man he loved. After what seemed like forever, the thin lips pushed back on Harry's. Taken by surprise, Harry had pulled back and stared down at Severus. The bleeding had stopped as the snake bite was no longer there. Severus was looking at him intently.

"Harry?" Severus had whispered and Harry held him in a strangling hug. When they parted, Harry crushed their lips together.

"You're alive!" Harry exclaimed and hugged him again.

"Ha-Harry. Harry," Severus gasped through the hug.

"Severus! We won! It's over, Sev!" Harry shouted happily.

"How?" Severus whispered, not exactly sure what he was asking about.

"How are you alive or how did it end?" Harry asked, finally pulling back so they could look at each other.

"Both," Severus said.

"I don't know how you're alive, but I don't care as long as you are," Harry told him. "As for Voldemort, I'll explain some other time."

"Casualties?" Severus asked.

"Hardly any on our side. Sprout, Justin, and about five others are dead last I knew," Harry said.

Severus was about to speak but it was at that moment that Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Remus stepped into the room. Both were immediately sent to the hospital wing. Harry was held for five days while Severus was held for a full week. When they were released, it was into the arms of the celebrating school and wizarding world.

"Can't you call me Harry?" Harry said. "You did before."

"I was nearly dead, Mr. Potter," Severus said. In the weeks that followed their release, the two rarely spoke. Harry had gone to the dungeons to find Severus, but he had been turned away. Harry had been feeling the rejection every day since.

"You called me Harry in the room too and you were very much alive then," Harry said, looking at his professor.

"No! Do not bring that up, Potter!" Severus shouted, getting to his feet and began pacing.

"Why?!" Harry yelled back. "I understood before while Voldemort had still been alive but why now?! Why won't you acknowledge what happened? If you regret it or if I did something wrong, I'm sorry," Harry said, sounding somewhat desperate.

"I don't regret it, Potter," Severus muttered but Harry still heard it.

"Then why? Tell me why you're acting like we never kissed," Harry said, staring at Severus.

"Because we never should have kissed!" Severus yelled.

"You just said you don't regret it," Harry frowned.

"I don't."

"I'm confused." Harry's frown deepened.

"You ignorant child, it never should have happened. No, I do not regret the kiss but it shouldn't have happened. It complicates things," Severus told him.

"How? Because I'm Harry Potter and you're Severus Snape?" Harry asked.

"That is one reason, yes." Severus nodded.

"We're used to complicated though. If you want, we can keep it secret," Harry said. "The fact that I'm a student doesn't mean anything. I'm over sixteen so it's allowed. Neither of us would get in trouble."

"Pot-Harry," Severus said quietly. "The war is over. Voldemort is gone. You're free, Harry. It's time for you to live."

"It's the same for you, Severus," Harry said and got to his feet, standing in front of his professor. "I will live my life as long as you are in it."

"Harry—"

"No. I'm sick of being the one who's being told what to do, who has to listen. I want to be listened to for once," Harry interrupted. "I don't give a damn what the world will say if we are together. I know you are a private man in which case I'll do everything I can to shield you from the press. All I know is that I cannot just walk away from the man I love and I know you can't stand there and tell me you feel nothing for me. However, if you can and you mean it, I'll leave you alone."

Severus stared at Harry with a pained expression. "Harry—"

"Very well." Harry nodded. He grasped Severus' robes and roughly pulled their lips together. Harry had grown a lot in the past year and was nearly as tall as Severus. Harry ran his tongue along Severus' lips, coaxing them open. It didn't take long and he invaded his love's mouth. They both moaned into each other's mouths before Harry pulled away. "Now tell me I'm just a stupid kid that doesn't know what he wants."

"I want you to be sure, Harry. There are many other choices for you, better choices," Severus said.

"Just because you don't think you're best for me, it doesn't mean I think that too," Harry said, staring into Severus' eyes. "You're a brilliant man and you're usually always right. You've had to be. For once, let yourself be wrong."

Severus stared at Harry again. "I want you to be sure," he whispered.

"I've been sure since fifth year, Severus. I can't get more positive," Harry said.

"Harry—"

"If you try to make up some stupid excuse, I'll leave and I won't come back, even when I'm living and working here," Harry told him.

"What are you talking about?" Severus frowned.

"If you had bothered to talk to me at all in the past couple months, you would've known," Harry said a little bitterly. "Dumbledore offered me the Defence position when I graduate next month. I get to stay here, live here, and teach here. I wanted to tell you the night he offered. That was the night you told me you never wanted to see me outside of classes again." He shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Severus whispered.

"I know," Harry said with a small smile. "Believe me, you'll have loads of time to make it up to me."

Severus' mouth quirked up at the corner. "I believe you are right. So, when did you decide all of this? That you wanted to stay with me?"

"I guess it was more a spur of the moment." Harry smiled and laughed when Severus pulled him into a deep kiss.

**A/N: So? Can you believe _this_ turned into a 75 chapter story with more detail and twists than I ever thought could've been in a single story? :P Hope you enjoyed seeing what started it all. :]**

**I'll probably just be posting some one-shots for the time being. After that I'll either post the sequel to _Spur of the Moment_ or another story I'm working on and really enjoying. We'll see. :]**


End file.
